A media player can present a thumbnail to a viewer that represents a time point in video content that is being rendered. However, the thumbnail is generated from a single image. Multiple images will therefore need to be accessed in the event the media player needs to display multiple thumbnails. Loading multiple images to display multiple thumbnails will cause the media player to experience performance issues. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.